This invention generally relates to a multi-piece electrical block for use on an exterior surface of a structure. The assembly supports an electrical outlet or other electrical fixture and is adapted to be used with siding or another exterior surface covering.
Electrical blocks have been developed in the past for use on the exterior surfaces of a structure. The prior electrical blocks attempt to provide a decorative means of attaching an electrical fixture or outlet in a functional manner to structures having an uneven surface, such as a surface to which aluminum or vinyl siding has been attached. Known electrical blocks typically have a mount that is attached directly to the structure. Siding or other decorative covering is then attached to the structure around the mount. A decorative ring or covering may be used which may be either integral with the mount or a separate piece, to cover the edges of the siding that are adjacent to the mount to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. In the art prior to applicants copending application as cross-referenced above, an electrical block has either been integrally formed with the mount or the electrical block has been required to be at least partially recessed into the surface of the structure. These configurations have been found to be deficient.
Electrical box assemblies which are required to be disposed at least partially recessed into the surface of the structure are inconvenient because the hole in the structure that receives the electrical box must be placed in a position in which it does not interfere with the supporting structure underlying the surface.
Designs having electrical boxes that are integrally formed with the mount typically cannot be molded utilizing a plastic material that has good weatherability and color characteristics while providing a design that meets electrical block safety requirements, such as those found in many housing codes.
Previous electrical block assemblies have not included an electrical box wherein the underlying box portion is larger dimensionally than the opening. Another manner of defining this feature is that at least one of the walls of the box does not align with the exterior opening of the block, in order to accommodate fixtures that are too large for electrical boxes having only having walls aligned with the opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-piece electrical block that has an electrical box which can accommodate various fixtures through either a first or a second opening formed in the electrical box, and which includes an underlying box portion that is dimensionally larger than the exterior opening of the block. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multi-piece electrical block that has good weatherability and colored characteristics as well as provides an electrical box that meets suggested safety standards.
There is provided an electrical block which cures those deficiencies outlined above by providing a mount and a separate electrical box. The mount has a base that is adapted to be secured to an exterior surface of a structure. The mount also has a housing extending from the base with an opening formed receive an electrical box. The electrical box includes a base, a plurality of walls extending from the base, and a mechanism for connecting the electrical box to the base. The electrical box is dimensionally larger than the exterior opening of the base to extend beyond the opening and behind the exterior wall of the base. One of the walls of the electrical box defines a second opening formed within the electrical box.